


Wish You're Here

by IronStrangeForLife



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrangeForLife/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: IronStrange Week Day 2: ButterfliesIronStrange Bingo fill: Space





	Wish You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with titles

_Loneliness_ , Tony thought he knows how it feels. Well, he's not completely wrong but the emptiness of the void is way more terrifying, the complete silence is enough to drive Tony insane, leaving him alone with his thoughts, the voice in his head. Tony just lost everything, he lost the fight, he lost everyone he loved, he lost everything.

Now he’s stranded on a desolated planet, light years away from earth with nothing but a strangers' ship & a blue cyborg, that’s enough for Tony to get back to earth but food & water supplies become a bigger problem, now he’s in the middle of the space, starving, dehydration, the last thing he knows is that oxygen will run out in the next few hours.

The emptiness does nothing but leaving Tony alone with his thoughts, blaming himself for Peter & Stephen’s death, the only people that actually love him. If it isn’t for him, Stephen won’t need to give up the time stone to save his life, Thanos won’t be able to wipe out half of the universe. If it isn’t for him, Stephen, Peter & everyone else will survive. He sits down, slowly laying down. He knows that he will die from lack of oxygen in a few hours, he rather let himself drifts off & die in a peaceful sleep than slowly dies in tremendous pain. If he drifts off, he will probably meet Stephen again in his dream, looks at him one last time, knowing that this is how it’s going to end, dying from hypoxia in the empty void, left to rot & no one will know about it until they somehow find the ship that is lost in nowhere. Even if he wants to sleep, he can’t, the loneliness starting to creep in, he is on the edge of insanity.

After minutes of struggling to & failing to fall asleep, he supports himself up with his barely alive body & sits up arduously. He picks up his iron man helmet, he figures that it’s better if he records a message before he faces his fate, death. He sets the busted helmet down before turning it on. “Is this thing on?” He gently taps the helmet with a sigh, making sure it is working. “Hey, Pep, Rhodey... If you find this recording, please don’t feel bad ‘bout this, part of the journey is the end. Food & water ran out 4 days ago, oxygen will run out in a few hours & if I’m lucky enough, I might drift off & die without suffering. Actually, at this point, I don’t even care anymore, I already lost Peter & Stephen, I’ve suffered enough that I’m already immune to it. I don’t even know if anyone’s gonna find this damn thing, god I don’t even know if you guys are still alive...” Tony’s voice is rough, his throat hurts from dehydration but he doesn’t care, he continues. “If my calculation is right, I will be dead in approximately 3 hours. So, Stephen... Peter... I’m waiting for our reunion now...” His voice started to crack as Stephen & Peter start appearing in his mind again.

Tony leans forward & turns off his helmet as a glowing blue butterfly enters his vision, it is identical to those that Stephen turned the dark energy into in the fight against Thanos. It lands on his helmet before starts flying around him. Tony shakes his head, thinking it is just a hallucination & trying to shake it off but it isn’t, it’s still there, just in front of his eyes. “S-Stephen?” He reaches out to the butterfly, it slowly lands on Tony’s hand. It looks like it’s trying to give Tony a message, trying to tell him something.

A swarm of butterflies appears, huddling together & slowly revealing a familiar face, the sorcerer's astral projection. He gives Tony a bittersweet smile, saying nothing, just standing there. Tony slowly gets up & gives Stephen a hug before realizing it’s just his astral projection, that they can’t do anything other that seeing each other. “Stephen?” Tony whispers, he can’t tell if he’s hallucinating or Stephen is in front of him. Stephen gives him a small nod before opening his mouth. “Yes, Tony. This is me, I’m here for you. You can rest now...”


End file.
